Foiled Plans
by Sandstorm3D
Summary: Every single time she foiled his plans, but not this year. It was going to be different. This time, he was going to win!


Foiled Plans –

_Brick's POV_

**Beep Beep Be-!**

The racket of the alarm was unceremoniously silenced as a hand came down upon it with undue force. Thankfully it didn't break…unlike the other three he had ruined last month. Accidently of course. He couldn't be held accountable for what he did in states of semi-consciousness.

Blinking open bleary eyes, Brick cursed the red numbers lighting up the darken room. Four thirty in the fucking morning. This had to be a joke. Dammit all it. He didn't want to get up.

…But he had to. If he didn't then his plans would be ruined. And there was no _way_ he was about to let that happen. Not this time.

Brick pushed back the blankets and sat up. He rubbed at his eyes as his mind organized itself. He had to make sure everything went perfectly today. He couldn't afford to fail, not after all the planning and work he had put into it.

Gah, but did it have to happen so fucking early? Stupid pink she devil. What in the world had possessed her to get up every day two _hours_ before dawn? It was insane, _she_ was insane.

Grumbling, Brick pushed himself off the bed and went about his morning routine. He went through the motions as quickly as he could. His plan today required the utmost punctuality and he needed to stay one step ahead of Pinkie if he wanted it to work.

Chocking down a glass of orange juice and shoving a piece of toast in his mouth, the Red Ruff powered up his computer. It took its sweet ass time booting up but it did give him the opportunity to eat his food like a regular human being. He was just chewing the last bit of his toast as the system fully loaded.

Brick clicked on his surveillance program and several windows popped up, each displaying a surprisingly clear view of a rather ordinary looking house. He hummed as he checked each camera. Every one showed some part of the exterior, from the quaint row of planters lining the front porch to the mailbox by the street. He had every angle covered.

The outside lights were still ticked on so that meant she hadn't left yet. Good. He needed to know the exact moment she departed, that would determine the time limit he had at his disposal.

It had taken an ungodly amount of preparation to figure out her schedule today. The Pink Puff was in a constant state of shifting career and social engagements. He had his work cut out for him when he had started this ingenious plot all those months ago. It had taken bribes, eaves dropping, and no small amount of threatening to get the information he needed.

But he had done it! And now it was time to set everything into motion.

A flash of movement in one of the screens caught the redhead's attention and he focused in on it. The front door had opened and from it came the subject of his current train of thought.

Blossom Utonium looked sharp in her tailor made suit. The olive green pencil skirt and blouse combo played nicely against her off white blazer. A pair of woven, earthy colored wedges completed the look and added a bit of whimsy to her otherwise professional appearance. She also held a rather nice Italian leather briefcase in her right hand. It had probably cost a pretty penny.

If one took the time, they could gain a considerable amount of insight into the redhead's life just by looking at her fashion choices.

For example, her job had to be a high paying one given the make and cut of the suit that favored her figure flawlessly. And she was in a high enough position to do whatever the hell she wanted as represented by causal choice in shoes. And the color pallet, it screamed of an unadventurous soul who was way too accustomed to her ways and knew exactly how her life should play out.

He was going to change that today, oh boy was he ever.

An evil chuckled worked its way up his throat as he opened up a command prompt and typed in some code. Today's operation, which had taken _months_ of planning, was officially a go.

Brick watched the monitors just long enough to see his pink eyed nemesis get into her modestly priced car and drive off. The other program he initiated dinged on his computer and a corresponding ding rang from his phone.

Snatching up the device, Brick allowed a pleased smirk to spread across his lips. He had exactly four and a half hours to get all of his supplies and materials plus get to his destination. All while remaining firmly out of Pinkies' awareness.

Piece of cake.

The redhead shut down his computer and gathered up his effects. Doing a quick mental check, Brick felt satisfied that he had everything he needed and picked up his keys. The Red Ruff left his apartment and made his way down to the parking garage.

The clock read five fifteen as he reeved the engine to his cherry red Audi. And yes, he did feel a vicious pleasure at hopefully waking up the slumbering inhabitants of his complex. If he had to be up at this God-forsaken hour then so should other people.

Stupid pink eyed do gooder.

The trip downtown was surprisingly quick so early in the morning. Usually traffic was horrendous when he left at his normal time. He could have flown true, but that would have drawn _way_ too much attention. He liked to go mostly incognito these days. It made plotting and executing his plans easier.

His first stop was coffee, cause he needed it. The double shot latte might not have improved his mood but it did wake him up. That greatly helped him in locating his second stop which was hidden away down a small side street in the heart of the city.

Easily overlooked, the barred windowed establishment saw few customers and that was just how Brick liked it. No one else was in the shop as he entered as casually as he could, looking over his shoulder all the while.

The small, old lady at the counter was as unassuming as the building's exterior. Somewhere in her upper sixties, she was the last person people would figure to be a supplier of rare goods. It had taken the redhead several weeks to get her name and location.

It had been completely worth it however. She not only got the special items he requested but she did so discreetly and without needing any personal information. It cost a pretty penny but he had more than enough to spare.

Slinking up to the counter, Brick slid the purchase receipt over to the old woman. The lady glanced down at it and he saw her eyes light up. Offering him a smile that shifted the wrinkles on her face grotesquely, she held up a finger and disappeared into the back room.

He felt strangely vulnerable as he stood there alone in the shop. Brick couldn't help but look over his shoulder towards the front windows. No one was out there of course. It was five forty five. He was just paranoid.

It was an understandable though. The last time he had attempted something of this magnitude it had blown up in his face. And all because of Bossy Blossy.

Brick gritted his teeth as memories of his last failure tried to resurrect themselves. He firmly stamped down their efforts, banishing them to the depths of his mind as a noise came from the back.

The old woman came out from behind the beaded curtain carrying a box that looked too large for her skinny arms. She set it on the counter with a small grunt and pushed it over to him. Brick flinched back from the gapped tooth smile she gave him and snatched the box carefully.

As cordially as he could, the Ruff offered the woman a nod of thanks and then hurried from the shop. Their deal done, he saw no reason to linger there. After all, he had places to be and the smell in there was enough to send his head spinning.

Securing his first precious package in his back seat with a loving tenderness, Brick hopped in the drivers a seat and set off for his third stop of the early, _early_ morning.

Thankfully said stop opened ridiculously early as well so the current time was of little consequence. Parking his car in a space not too close to the front but not too far back either, Brick strode through the double doors like he owned the place.

It was obvious by the subdued atmosphere of the store and the bored countenance of its two employees that he was the first customer of the day. Again, perfect.

Slipping around the various shelves, Brick worked his way towards the back of the store. There by the last shelf was an employee. He looked to be mid forty's and completely uninterested in where life had taken him so far.

Brick paid it no mind as he came to a causal stop in front of the man. Unfortunately the guy was too busy scrolling through his phone to notice. Clearing his throat politely, the Red Ruff allowed a small smirk to turn his lips as the man jumped into the air.

Landing with what could only be called a deer in headlights look, the man clutched at his chest and sucked in a few deep breaths.

"Jesus man. You don't need to scare the shit outta me."

"It's not my fault you don't pay attention to your surroundings." Brick responded with a shrug.

The guy sent him a glare but it didn't affect him in the slightest. He was Brick, he was the _king_ of glares. It was like tossing a water balloon at a whale. Ineffective and laughable at best.

The redhead glanced around once to make sure the area was clear before addressing the clerk before him. "…Do you have the package? It _did_ arrive right?"

"Yeah, it arrived. Geez take a chill pill man. I have it stuffed in my locker. I'll go get it for you."

"Hurry it up, I'm on a schedule."

"Okay, okay. Man…" The store attendant grumbled as he slipped through the 'employee's only' door to their right and left Brick by his lonesome.

It was a struggle to restrain his foot from tapping out an impatient beat. He had thought his dimwitted associate would have at least had enough brains to keep the package on him for a quick transfer.

This is what he got for working with amateurs. Never again.

A minute ticked by in unbearable slowness until finally the man returned. Peeking his head out the door, the guy stepped out and pulled from behind his back a brown paper bag. Whatever was in the bag was a decent size and vaguely rectangular in shape. It would fit nicely in one's arm but not hidden in one's jacket.

Stamping down on his annoyance, Brick held out his hand and wiggled his fingers. The clerk's mouth twisted into a sour frown as he handed off the package.

"Geez man, get your panties out of a knot. If you wanted it so badly why didn't you just have it delivered to your house?"

"Too risky. Besides delivering it to a chain store guaranteed its speedy transit." Brick curtly replied as he checked inside to verify his item.

It appeared to be genuine but he couldn't truly check here. He'd just have to believe in this man's word and accept it for what it was. Fishing out his wallet, Brick discreetly handed the man a fold of bills and a nod of thanks.

The frown on the attendants face melted at the sight of the money and he gladly received it. Doing a quick count, he nodded back to Brick and pocketed the cash.

"Pleasure doing business with ya. Let me know if you need anything else."

Not likely.

The only reason he had agreed to use the peon in the first place was because of his connections with the suppliers and distributers of this item. And since he planned on actually succeeding in his endeavor, there would be no need for another transaction with a waif like himself.

Still, Brick swallowed his dislike and offered the man what _might_ pass as a _hint_ of a smile before making his way back outside.

He stepped through the doors and blinked in surprise. The sun was starting to brighten the darkened sky. Vague hints of yellow battled against the deep purples and blues as night tried keep its hold. In maybe fifteen minutes the sun would be cresting the horizon line.

Shit, what time was it?

Digging out his phone, Brick frowned at the blinking numbers. Six fifteen. Not too bad but he had lost time waiting around. He'd just have to make it up on his next stop. Of course, his next stop was all the way across town.

Worst yet, as he pulled out of the parking lot Brick soon discovered that rush hour had officially started. The roads were packed with cars moving all of five miles an hour. It would take him forever to get through this mess. It was enough to almost make him curse, but he had planned for this...

Performing some maneuvers that were probably considered less than lawful, Brick manipulated his little coupe through a tight space between two cars and into an alley way. It was a tight fit and if his paint was scratched God help the next son of a bitch who crossed his path, but he drove through it anyway.

Cutting across the dirty and unwashed alleys, Brick managed to get to his next destination within record time. The clock on his dash read six forty five as he pulled up to the decrepit looking warehouse. It wasn't in the best of conditions but it was a slight bit better than its neighbors.

The Red Ruff hated to leave his baby with its precious cargo here on the docks but there was little that could be done about it. It would be worse to tuck it into an alley by the building. Then it'd for sure get stolen.

He'd only be in there for a few minutes…He'd just have to risk it.

Double clicking the lock on his car, Brick set off towards the warehouse. His blood red eyes surveyed the milling people down at the end of the docks. They were a good bit down the port, none too close to recognize him or vice versa.

Brick walked up to the steel door situated to the left of a singular loading bay. Rapping on the metal, he waited impatiently for his contact to open up. It didn't take more than thirty seconds for that happen and for once Brick didn't scowl at the person who appeared.

"You do know I could get in major trouble for this right? These things aren't supposed to leave the area unless heading to their proper distribution points." The blue eyes of his brother were narrowed in annoyance as he checked behind his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, but you owe me one. Do you have the stuff?" Brick replied eagerly.

Boomer sighed as he nodded his head and reached out behind him. The canister he held out before Brick was as long as his forearm and as thick as a sub sandwich. Brick took it reverently and held it in his hands for a few seconds to test its weight.

It was pretty light and shouldn't be too hard to juggle in his hands with the other items pertaining to his plot. Good.

"Here's the other stuff. Everything you need is in there." Boomer whispered and held out a plain brown bag as he once again looked over his shoulder.

"Thanks." Brick took the back with his free hand and tucked it under his arm. "I'll let you get back to it then, wouldn't want to get you in trouble with your task master. Tell that guy to lay off once in a while."

"Do you want me to get skinned? Cause that's what will happen if I do that. Or I could end up swimming in the ocean with a pair of cement shoes."

Brick rolled his eyes. "Now that's just ridiculous…cement takes much too long to dry. Tying weights to your legs would be much more efficient."

Boomer favored him with a dry looked "Gee thanks brother."

"Anytime." Brick smirked as he saluted the blond turned back towards his parked car. "Take care."

"You too." Boomer whispered back before ducking inside and shutting the door.

And people called him paranoid. Boomer seriously needed to get out of that shit hole but no matter how much Brick had tried to convince him to bail, the Blue Ruff had refused. Maybe they had dirt on him? It was possible.

Well, that was the blond's problem. When he wanted to improve his status in life, he'd come talk to his older brother and they'd fix things. Until that time, Brick had his own worries to deal with.

Like the fact that it was now seven o'clock on the dot. He had only an hour and fifteen minutes to collect his last item and get to his target. Thankfully his last stop was right next to his final destination. That would definitely help things along.

Once more Brick slid into his coupe, which was blessedly unharmed, and drove off. Traffic was worse still as he cruised the downtown streets. Each minute that ticked by was another minute lost as he aggressively worked his way through the mass of cars.

It was just about to hit seven fifty eight as he pulled up to a rather posh looking building. Getting out of his car, he frowned at the doors and windows that were still shuttered. Damn it, he forgot the place opened at eight on the dot.

Not a moment before, not a moment after. The owner had been unnegotiable on that fact. Grrr. If he could have, Brick would have stopped by yesterday to pick up his supplies but he had been sidetracked by another project.

Curse his full schedule.

It was a frustratingly long wait, the two minutes it took before the blinds were lifted. He had been pacing the entire time and worse yet, the store owner caught him in the act. Laughing through the glass at his young customer's impatience, the older gentleman unlocked the doors and waved him inside.

"Early appointment young sir?" He rasped out as he led the Ruff towards the back of the room.

"You could say that." Brick replied and followed after him.

They arrived at the back case and Brick couldn't help but admire jewels twinkling beneath the glass. They weren't extravagant by any means but they were nice, a couple thousand dollars in all if he had to haphazard a guess.

Tempting, but not worth the trouble to acquire them. Besides, he already had a much bigger prize waiting for him.

"I take it the rest of the payment has already been wired over?" The older sir inquired as he bent down behind the counter and fiddled with a box shoved under the counter.

"Yes, I sent the money last night. You should see it in your account by tomorrow morning. If not, you know how to contact me." Brick answered, watching him open the false front of the 'box.'

The safe it shrouded was small. It only held four velvet covered boxes, each a different length and size. The man took out the one on the top and set it gently on the counter. He closed up the safe, restored the false front and then cracked open the jewelry box just enough for Brick to get a glance at the prize inside.

It was gorgeous. A much higher quality than anything else displayed in the store. As it should have been. Like everything else, it had been no small task to acquire. But now that he had the last of his supplies his master plan was practically assured to work.

Brick offered his first real smile of the morning to the older gentleman and slid the box into his inner coat pocket.

"Thank you sir. This will do nicely for what I have in mind."

"Hmm. Well, I hope your endeavor turns out successful young man." He replied with a knowing look.

Brick didn't spare one more second with idle chat as he left the store and checked his watch. Eight oh seven. He had exactly eight minutes to get in the building and set up his trap. Damn, that wasn't a whole lot.

Gritting his teeth, Brick ran to his car to collect his supplies and then sprinted across the street towards the tall, imposing skyscraper on the other side. On its front was a large sign that proudly proclaimed 'The Law Offices of Jameson and Rubert.' Not so coincidently, it was also the very same building that his pink eyed quarry was currently slaving away in.

Running around the back side, he opened the janitorial door easily enough and no, he didn't break it. He had a key thank you very much. He had nicked it from some poor janitor a week ago. The fool didn't even realize it was gone until the day before last.

His loss but Brick's gain.

Throwing caution to the wind, Brick decided that running up the fifty three flights of stairs to the top was stupid. Instead he crouched down and jumped, shooting through the air past the various floors. A smirk spread across his lips as his flight took him up higher and higher.

Ahh, he really needed to do this more often. Being incognito was beneficial in numerously different ways, but nothing beat the feeling of soaring through the air. If only it did draw so much damn attention.

He'd have to plan a trip soon, someplace where he could cut loose and not worry about his cover being completely blown. Yeah.

That train of thought was kicked to the curb as the redhead drew closer to his destination. Touching down on the cement floor, Brick checked to make sure he hadn't absently dropped anything during his ascent.

It all seemed to be there. He smoothed out the wrinkles in his leather jacket and eased open the door. The hallways outside was utterly boring. It couldn't get any plainer if it was covered in vanilla ice cream.

What a bore. But what else should he have expected from a law firm? They truly had no imaginations.

Shaking the silly thought from his head, Brick walked briskly down the hallways towards a collection of offices. No one was occupying the cubicles lining the hallway and it was all thanks to his impeccable timing.

There was a reason no other date would work in his favor, this was the only scheduled all staff mandatory meeting for the rest of the year. He used it to his advantage as he turned the corner and peered at the small, empty lobby that housed three different doors.

The secretary desk guarding the space sat empty, just like he had planned, and that left him free to waltz in to the far right office as if he owned the place.

Opening the door just a hair's breath, Brick peeked inside and was relieved to find that the object of his plot was nowhere to be seen. Good, that must have meant she was actually where she was supposed to be for once.

His plan was practically victorious already.

Chuckling to himself, Brick slipped inside and went to work.

* * *

><p><em>Blossom's POV<em>

Ugh, how could she have forgotten the McKinney's file? It was only the biggest case she had on her plate currently. She was supposed to have it for her meeting _after_ the mandatory all staff meeting, the one where she'd be facing her bosses and presenting her case strategy.

But she had been so busy this morning that she had completely forgotten the folder full papers on her desk. It was only as she was sitting down in the conference hall that she recalled it.

As such, Blossom had decided that the latter meeting held a more weighty importance than some stupid one about the new HR policies. She had already read through the updated polices anyways. It wasn't like she _needed _to attend the meeting.

Her file was much more important and so she had slipped out when no one was looking. If she hurried, she might just be able to make it back before the dumb meeting ended.

Blossom let out a vexed sigh as she glared at the elevator's slowly changing floor numbers. Goodness, why were the law offices located so high up? It took forever for these silly things to get up there and she was running on borrowed time as it was.

The redhead allowed herself to tap one of her feet impatiently as the elevator climbed the last few floors. Another sigh escaped her lips as a ding rang through the air, this one being of relief instead of annoyance.

Hurrying through the doors before they had a chance to open fully, Blossom power walked down the empty hall towards her office. The floor was eerily quiet. So unlike its usual busy atmosphere. It was a bit unsettling.

The Pink Puff tried to brush off the odd feeling but it persisted. If anything, it grew stronger the closer she got to her office.

Now, Blossom might have been out of the super hero game for a while, but her instincts were still up to par. And right now, they were telling her that something was up.

The redhead slowed down to a casual pace as she neared her office. Nothing seemed out of place in the small lobby guarding the way but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her. She _had_ gotten up awful early today…and skipped her breakfast. In retrospect, not such a great idea but she had been too nervous to eat. The McKinney's case was a big deal and could be the difference in her push to become a partner this year.

Oh that would be beyond wonderful if it happened.

It wouldn't happen though if she didn't get that case file.

Shaking her head, Blossom mentally berated herself for stalling and opened her door. She made it all of two steps before stopping in shock at the sight before her.

Brick.

Brick was in her office….at her desk specifically…doing _something._

It took a moment for all of this to process in her mind but when it finally did register, Blossom wasted no time getting to the bottom of this unexpected intrusion.

"What are you doing in my office?" She demanded, hands going to her hips and a scowl playing lightly across her lips.

Brick spun around quickly and gazed at her in astonishment. A brief flash of some foul emotion passed across his features but he smothered it into an innocent expression before she could identify it.

"What are _you_ doing in your office?" He fired right back, like he had any right to demand that of her.

It was entirely too suspicious for her liking. Blossom held back her response as she took a glance around her space. Everything seemed to be in place.

The glass encased corner office was as picturesque as the day she had gotten it three years ago. Her numerous awards still hung up in neat rows along the wall. Her papers were still stacked in their correct piles upon her secondary work table. Heck, even her potted plants by the dual chairs were undisturbed.

Whatever her counterpart was doing, he had limited his intrusion to her desk. Speaking of which…

"Um, I work here. You, on the other hand, do not. In fact, shouldn't you be at work right now?" Blossom questioned as she tried to lean to the side and catch a glimpse of what the Red Ruff was trying to hide.

It didn't work. The redhead merely leaned to match her and blocked whatever it was he was hiding firmly out of sight.

"I got the day off."

Obviously that was case if his state of dress was anything to go by. While the slacks, polo, and leather jacket he was sporting weren't sloppy looking on any level, the chemistry plant he worked at had a strict set of rules about appropriate work attire.

Surprise, his wasn't.

"I see…but that doesn't answer my first question." Blossom hounded him again, taking a step closer into the room. "And what's that you have behind your back?"

He kept his machinations out of view but her approach had him leaning back in an attempt to keep her as far away as possible. It was highly unrealistic but he probably didn't even consciously recognize that he was doing it.

"Nothing." Again he responded with an uncharacteristic quickness.

This whole scenario was uncharacteristic of him actually. She had never once known Brick to skip work, let alone take a full day off. He was up to something and she was pretty sure she wouldn't like it.

"Nothing?" She said dubiously.

"Nothing." He repeated back.

…Uh huh…and she played Bluegrass music with Fuzzy Lumpkins every Saturday night. She wasn't buying it.

Blossom stopped moving closer and settled on folding her arms across her chest. She summoned up the most unamused and unimpressed stare she could muster towards her counterpart.

Little surprise, it hardly fazed him. Not that she really expected it to. It hadn't worked in…well, ever really. There was no reason for it to start now.

But still, it was the principle of the thing.

"I mean it Brick. What are you doing here and what are you hiding?"

The redheaded young man once more glanced away from her, focusing his gaze on one of the glass walls that overlooked downtown Townsville. Almost as if he was contemplating jumping through it…

"Don't you dare!" Blossom threatened, raising a finger and pointing it at him. "I had to go through three meetings and practically grovel at my boss's feet the last time you did that. I am _not_ doing that again mister."

For maybe half a second more, Brick contemplated the window escape, but then common sense kicked in and he sighed forlornly. "Dammit woman. You're supposed to be in a meeting right now."

"I left an important file up here." Blossom half explained as she approached him once more.

The defensiveness fell on the Ruff like a jacket falling to the floor. His shoulders slumped in defeat and he let out another sigh.

"Figures. You always somehow foil my plans." He muttered with a pout, pushing off the desk and revealing whatever it was he had been hiding.

Blossom gasped in surprise as she took in the display on her desk.

First and foremost, her eyes were drawn to the stunning bouquet of flowers sitting in a tall, thin vase at the center of her table top. They were kinds she had never seen before. The main flower was a collection of bright red, orange buds shooting up into an arc towards the ceiling, blooms the color of chocolate and the night sky filled in the rest of the vase.

Surrounding the vase were a variety of shining chocolate truffles. All of them had been deliberately placed, as was Brick's MO. The box he had pulled them from still sat on the edge of her desk, the name 'Delafee' proudly emblazed upon it.

If the flowers and chocolates weren't enough to shock her, the velvet covered box lying before them certainly was. Blossom hesitantly looked between the display and Brick. He regarded her dryly and shook his head.

"If you would have actually followed your schedule there would have been balloons too. Man, Boomer's going to be so pissed that he smuggled that can of helium to me for nothing." He lamely held up the canister that had been hiding behind his back and gestured to the bag full of deflated balloons sitting on the floor by his feet.

Blossom was still trying to comprehend the entire situation. This was beyond anything she could have thought. In fact, she didn't quite know what to think at the moment.

Thankfully Brick, like usual, took control of her momentarily dazed state and gestured towards the velvet box. "Well, open it up Pinkie."

She did as he commanded and picked up the box. Opening it with a delicate touch, Blossom couldn't help yet another gasp from passing through her lips.

Lying inside was the most beautiful pink jeweled pendant she had ever seen. A ring of smaller stones surrounded the pink gem and formed the back of the pendant which hung suspended from a silver chain.

"Wow…" Her voice came out as barely a whisper.

"It's a half carat enhanced pink diamond. The smaller stones are diamonds as well, not really worth mentioning their weight. The chain's nice though, 10k white gold seventeen inches in length. I know you like the longer style necklaces." Brick supplied as he leaned in over her shoulder to inspect the gift up close.

"I-..It's just, wow. I can't even-…" She was having trouble forming complete sentences and that irked her, but this was so unexpected.

Seeing as words were failing her, the Pink Puff turned and looked up at her counterpart with a questioning gaze. A small blush grew on his cheeks under her scrutiny and he scratched bashfully at his jaw.

"…Um…Happy anniversary?"

A laugh bubbled its way up through her astonishment and Blossom set down the precious necklace to wrap Brick in a hug. "Is this what you've been engrossed in for the last few weeks? You've hardly spent any time with me outside of our date nights."

Brick sniffed haughtily, but he returned the hug just the same. "I had a lot of things to plan woman. Do you know how hard it is to try and get a surprise past you? You've ruined it for the past three years straight. Make that four now." He finished with a grumble.

Blossom laughed again as she squeezed him tight. "Oh come on, don't pout."

"I'm not pouting, I'm frowning in disappointment." His face was the picture of dissatisfaction but there was a twinkle sparkling in those blood red eyes of his.

"Well I'm sorry I foiled your plan…again. Will you forgive me?" She fluttered her eyelashes up at him cutely.

It worked like a charm as his frown turned into a smirk and he sighed in a long suffering fashion. "I _suppose_ I could…but only if you let me have one of your chocolates. Those things were damn expensive."

Chuckling, Blossom stood up on her tip toes and pecked her significant other on the lips before releasing him. She reached out and grabbed two of the chocolates from her desk, handing one to him and popping the other in her mouth.

They might have been expensive but they were most definitely worth it. Silence held the room for a few, long seconds as both super powered beings enjoyed their sugary confections.

Smiling, Blossom looked up at her boyfriend. "Hey Brick?"

"Yeah?"

"You do realize our anniversary is tomorrow right?"

"…Dammit!"

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it! The present to my faithful readers for my 100****th**** chapter of my ongoing story 'Misconceptions.' You guys are the best!**

**I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself, I had to go sappy for this one. This plot has been bouncing around in my brain for the last couple months and was just begging to be written. I know it was cheesy but I'm in a cheesy sort of mood, probably because I've been listening to cheesy 80's romance power ballads all week. Whoops! But I wrote this in a day and a half so whatever! The inspiration was strong with this one haha. **

**A fun note: The flowers Brick got are actually really rare flowers call Parrot's Beak and Chocolate Cosmos. I based all the gifts after real life stuff. The Delafee Chocolates are the fancy kind with the edible 24k gold in them. See, super fancy! But Brick wouldn't do anything less for his honey on their anniversary right? Ugh I'm turning sappy in my old age . **

**Oh and if anyone was curious: The second stop is where he got the flowers, the third stop was a sweets shop where he got the chocolates, the fourth stop was the party warehouse where Boomer works, and the fifth stop was a jewelry store. Just so you know *shrug***

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it! Happy 100 chapters everyone!**


End file.
